Danny Phantom: The Next Generation
Danny Phantom: The Next Generation is a spin-off following the adventures of Sam and Danny's son James Fenton and his friends, created by CandaceFan. Main Characters *'Danny Fenton' -- (voiced by David Kaufman using adult voice) *'Sam Fenton' -- (formerly Sam Manson) (voiced by Grey Griffin using adult voice) *'James Fenton' -- Danny and Sam's son. He has a crush on Ashley. (Voiced by Jason Marsden) *'Sarah Fenton' -- Danny and Sam's Gothic daughter. She loves Tucker and Valerie's son Caleb. Her original name was "Annmarie." (Voiced by Tara Strong using her voice for Raven Roth from "Teen Titans") *'Max Fenton' -- The youngest child, at 8 (His sister is 14 and his brother is 15). Just like his siblings, he is quarter-ghost. (Voiced by Danny Cooksey using his Montana Max voice) Other Characters *'Lauren McLain' -- Famous rock singer and student at Casper High. Possibly the daughter of Ember McLain, as she is shown to secretly be a ghost with her abilities. (Voiced by Tara Strong using her voice for Ember McLain). *'Caleb Foley' -- Tucker and Valerie's son. He constantly flirts with Sarah, because he knows she likes him. (Voiced by Dante Basco) *'Anne and Marie' -- Two students at Casper High. James is pretty sure they're dating each other, and in the Valentine's Day special this is confirmed. Their names, when put together, form Sarah's original name "Annmarie". (Voiced by Hynden Walch (Anne) and Alyson Stoner (Marie)) *'Ashley Foley' -- Caleb's sister, who has a crush on James. She's very tomboyish and acts similarly to Alex from "Totally Spies." (Voiced by Katie Leah) *'Mzitkipltu' -- A ghost who looks like a tiny elf with green skin, red eyes, and orange hair. His attire is similar to Dr. Facilier from "The Princess and the Frog". He has the same powers as Mr. Mxyzptlyk from "Superman the Animated Series." (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) *There are five girls who appear in some episodes that resemble the girls from "W.I.T.C.H" (Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin). Their names, in order, are: Sabrina McGregory (Voiced by Kelly Stables), Tiana Reyes (Voiced by Candi Milo), Amelia Potts (Voiced by Miss Kittie), Rachel McGregory (Voiced by Christel Khalil), and Sarah Carson (Voiced by Liza Del Mundo) *'Cryptos' -- A ghost with green skin and goggles, clad in typical Pharaoh attire despite sleeping in a sarcophagus, which would have indicated he was mummified. When Caleb accidentally awakens him, he attempts to plunge the world into a new monarchy, with him as the Pharaoh. (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Olivia DeTeneris' -- A TV Show host who is a parody of Ellen DeGeneres. (Voiced by Ellen DeGeneres) *'Chelsea Northington' -- The richest girl in Amity Park, and she won't miss the opportunity to tell you. (Voiced by Jackie Buscarino) *'One-Liner Kid' -- A red-haired boy dressed in black with blue jeans and purple shoes. He often says one-liners. (Voiced by Jerry Trainor) *'Screech' -- A banshee that also has the Ghostly Wail. (Voiced by Katy Perry. Yes this is on purpose.) *'Dora Alberta Randolph Francesca Baxter-Sanchez' -- The daughter of Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez. She's on the cheer squad led by Chelsea. (Voiced by Dionne Quan) *'The Time-Warper' -- One of James' ghost friends. He is a time traveler similar to The Doctor from Doctor Who and even travels in his own version of the TARDIS. In addition to this he is able to manipulate the flow of time, freezing or speeding up any action he pleases. (Voiced by Peter Capaldi) *'Trevor Baxter-Sanchez' -- Dora's brother, who is on the football team. He is dating Chelsea. (Voiced by Bobby Gaylor) *'Lexi' -- An animal-loving ghost girl who attends Casper High. (Voiced by Maddie Taylor) Episodes *''List of Danny Phantom: The Next Generation episodes'' Category:Spin-Offs Category:CandaceFan's articles Category:Series main page